Kunoichi
by MisatoNoYume
Summary: What if Sakura was a ninja and a kunoichi popstar of Konoha? What if she married an abusive Sasuke? What if she were cheating on him and having an affair with a certain sand nin... SasuSakuGaa, yeah changed it to M.Please review! Part two coming up!
1. Prologue

Ladadadee…konnichiwa people that I most likely don't know even there name who's here for some odd reason! You've come to read my story! YEAH! First fic-so yeah, . whatever…. Enjoy

Kunoichi 

"Hey you guys!" Sakura says into the microphone. The crowd screams. This is a song for all you girls out there who are just plain tired. Tired of this stuff you put up with from your man! And you tired of that crap they gotta say something all bout you not being good enough1? Yeah!" The crowd screams.  
Yeah Yeah! Oh oh! Just so tired of this…  
Now tell me baby what's wrong When i sing this song Is it so wrong That baby you gotta judge me like that?  
Now it's going down.  
It's going down.

Don't even want you When you ain't beside me Can't help but want you No matter what I know you still need me Oh, I don't want these emotions!  
Please let them disappear and leave!  
Now let me be!  
Just let me be…

I'm just so tired…

Doesn't even matter now You don't think I'm good enough anymore I still feel like I'm wanted Maybe somewhere else?  
Maybe I should be Packin up to leave!

Don't even need you When you are beside me Can't help but hate you No matter what I can't stay Oh I'm leaving these emotions Please let me go away, just leave…  
I'm gonna be So free, so free…

Don't even want you When you ain't beside me Can't help but want you No matter what I know you still need me Oh, I don't want these emotions!  
Please let them disappear and leave!Now let me be!  
Just let me be… I'm so tired. The song ended and Sakura finished her spin and looked to the side in the middle of the dancers. The crowd went crazy. You knew you'd have to go home to him though, and deal with him. Sooner or later everyone cleared the stage and you gointo your dressing room.  
"You did great Sakura-chan, is shin obi really needed some fun for once!" Naruto complimented her as he always came backstage. "Yeah, but it's hard when you gotta go home to Sasuke, you know? He's become abusive to me…" And Sakura let a few tears come down her sparkling face.  
"See, now you ruined your mascara, go get ready to go and I'll take you home" "thanks Naruto-kun." Naruto and Sakura became very close friends when Sasuke and Sakura married. Naruto was all she really turned to for comfort these days, not even her husband. Ino was always on some mission and taking care of Shikamaru. Hinata and Tenten had kids to raise. Yeah, Hinata is Naruto's wife and Neji married Tenten. Sakura really didn't have anyone besides Naruto, and . As she closed the door for her dressing room, she finally could relax. "Bout time. " He said coming up to her giving her a kiss. "yeah, I just don't Anna go back to him tonight, can't I be with you?" "Fine with me, I mean I always wanted you to, but it's never right" "But I can't go back there"  
"I think it depends on you." Okay, I think I'll come with you for tonight. Oh shoot! Naruto said he'd takeme home, I guess it'll have to be another time! Bye Gaara-kun" "Hn" "I love you." She pecks him on the lips, after washing off all her make up. "I know you do." 'When will you say you love me back? Gaara…' Sakura thought to herself. She leaves the dressing room and Gaara leaves with a swarm of sand. Naruto takes her home and she hugs him for thanks and heads in. It's 11 at night. "hey baby! I'm home! Why weren't you at the concert again?' She knew she was faking. He never comes to her concerts anymore. "Who took you home?" He asked in a stern tone. "Naruto" "Why don't you just go sleep with him then. Already got you in his car!" "He's my best friend what's the big? You act as if you gotta a dick up your ass all the time these days! It drives me-" she barely dodged the kunai Sasuke threw at her. "Don't hang out with Dobe. You're mine. You only live for me,and nobody else. You areall mine. When I kiss you, your lips are mine. When I wanna fuck, you say when what time, how fast, how hard and how good. That's it. Now get in the bed I wanna have some fun" "But I don't wanna go to bed yet, I'm not tired"  
"you'll be tired when I'm done with you…" "Sasuke…" She picksup her feet to get upstairs to follow Sasuke into to the bed. "Good girl." 


	2. Getting Caught

Kunoichi

"Oh god i love you!" Gaara won't stop his assualt of kisses as i begin to seat and moan and he already has my clothes

off!

"What is he gonna say?" Gaara said in between kisses.

"I dunno, if he comes back from his mission too soon... But i want you forever! "

"a kazekage has his dutie, i'm only here becasue i've been serving a lot here in konoha." He then pumps in and out of

me and

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh! GAAAARA!" The door opens. Then we stop.

"Gaara, hurry!" i whipser as i hurry to dress and kiss Gaara goodbye as he disapears with his sand.

"Sakura. Can't you say hello?" Sasuke greeted if that's what you wanna call it. "Um, hey!" 'oh that sounded pleasant' I though.

"Something the matter? You didn't let Naruto in here while i was on my ANBU mission...Were you?" He walks closer to me. he looks into my eyes. He kisses me and i really try hard not to pull back. He can tell i'm guessing. He reubs my nipple through the very thin shirt and bra i'm wearing. Oh god, please...

"Did you wanna tell me anything?" He sounded like the Sasuke that i married for a second. i don't know why it's been so gone... so long...

"Sakura..." His face is nuzzled in my neck. He stops. oh no.

"What the hell?" He looks at me and rubs his hands off in my face so I know what he's talking about. I completely forgot about that! The sand sprinkled down on the floor and ican see Sasuke's face get suspiciously angry.

"Someone's been in my house, andi think i know who..." I think of something.

"I uh just came back from healing a shinobi who got hurt in the sand village, i guess i forgot that it's kinda messy. let me take a shower, okay baby!" I ;ied and it was good. good enough for Sasuke that is... for now..."

"Whatever."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(normal POV)

Sakura was shooting a music videoo of the song she sang afew days ago, and decided to not put Sasuke in it since he might not want that rep. Most people think he's still really hott and stuff. can't make him bad like that even if he is right.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. "Sakura-san!" Lee called too. I gave my tofavorte jounins hugs.

"Hey Lee, naruto. Wassup?"

"Nothing, just here to help out with your video." Naruto said.

"We'll be cheering you on Sakura-san! We must do so for our youth to never burn out!" he did his goodguy pose like Gai used to do.

"Thanks."  
"So, hey Sakura-san, how are things going with Sasuke? Naruto asked. she shaked her head.

"He got really mad and he doesn'twant me tosee you guys again, or sing this song i'mrecording, andhe thought i was havingan affair with someonefrom the Sand." 'Though i am, but that'snot important..' she thought.

"Oh,i hope everything works out okay." Naruto gives her a hug. Lee gives her a hug to and runs along.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Can you take me home? I can't go home with Naruto anymore, He won't let me." Sakura told Gaara when she went over to the beches of the studio where he was sitting quietly.

" You actually gonna listen to him?" Gaara comments as he places sakura on his lap facing him with her legs around his waste almost.

"For a lil, while, i have an excuse to ride with you."

"Which one?" Sakura had to think about what he meant.

"You pervert! haha!"She playfully hits him in the shoulder. "Yeah, so hahah, i think we need to be more careful, remeber last time?"

"Yeah."

"I think that maybe we should go to your place."

"We can't. I'm rooming with Kankurou at the moment during my stay here."

"man,well Sasuke is on another mission, but be extra precautious. Okay?" She said.

"Yeah, okay"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(Sakura's POV)

Gaara keeps on touching me and kissing and licking all over as i can't stop moaning and i wanna touch him back. It try to even touch his neck and he pulls me back donw in a seductive way.

"Nope, i told you to relax. You're too stressed. Now, let me.." he starts up again.

Later on like a few hours later you canhear me screaming real loud.

"Gaara!" UHHHHHHHHHhh... Ah! MmMmmm..." It felt so good, but it was so wrong, and right all at once. I had no idea that sAuske hadalready come back, he must've snuck in quietly since he prolly thought i'd be asleep.

The door clicks and is a crack bit ope and you can see a Sasuke's hand on the nob. he turns so quickly, i don't even see Gaara, he must have left really fast.

"Who the hell was in my house! I know someone has been in here! I heard you moaning and nobody does that to you but me! Do you hear me! Now tell me who has been in her! If it was Naruto please so help me Sakura i'l-"

"No! it wasn't himat all! I'm sorry i'm sorry! i-" He smacks me right in the face. He looks to his left and sees the bed covers and looks back.

"There's been some action up inhere! and in my bedand i want you to tell me1 i'll kill them!"

"No, please don't hurt him, he didn'tdo anything wrong i did! please don't hurt him! I don't want Gaa-" i stopped but it was too late.

"Sabaku no GAARA!" He grabs my neck. I can't breath any longer." I'm gonna kill him, and in front of your eyes, to make you suffer! You know what you did this on purpose to make me look bad! i'm gonna fuck you sohard tonight that i'll most defidently get a heir!"

"No, please don't!" i abck up against the wall.

"Why not, we're married it's nothing youshouldbe afraid of, you just had an affair with the Kazekage, if everyone found out then he'd be in big shit right. you have no choice. Now, let's go." He grabs me and takes me to the bathroom.

"What? What are you doing?"

"We're taking a shower..."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

wEll, i hope you liked, yeah, i plan tomake this story, maybe a couple more chapter but i think it won't be long enough, so i think it'll haev 10 or mor echpters. Hope you liked. R/R! Take my story quizzez on quizilla! ITACHI!


	3. Goodbyes

GRR gomen! i made a spelling error(and prolly many more) in chapter 2, the forst line says seat, instead ofsweat. You prolly casught on though! Hope youliek, andyeah, it isnt gonna be a narusaku, i'm thinkin about bringing him into the romance between Gaara and Sakura though... tell me if i should k! It'd be kinda mean for Hinatya though, or maybe Gaara and hinata...

Kunoichi

"Naruto! Naruto! I need to tell you something." Sakura ran towards his apartment as he was just walking in.

"What is it Sakura-chan? you look drenched. Why did you come over in the rain like that? I could've picked you up."

"No, Sasuke is really mad at me! I betrayed him i'm so sorry! it was so wrong!...

"it's alright Sakura-chan! I'm here your my best friend... Tell me what happened." Naruto hugged and held Sakura securely.

"i was having an affair with Gaara.. he caught us in his bed still atitand oh my god! he's gonna kill him! ihave to tell Gaara! I have to tell him! God! i gotta go i'm sorry i !-"

"Slow down, don't get up just yet." Naurot keeps holding on to her. "You were wityh Gaara? I thought you saidthat-"

"I know i knwo! i just couldn'tlet you know casue what if-"

"What?" Sakura-chan..."

"I didn't know if i could trust you!" Sakura cried. And Naruto let her vry onto his chest.

"Sakua-chan, you know youi can trust me... I'm your best friend."

"I know. i don't know what i was thinking. Naruto,i..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Oh, sure Sakura-chan! Anything for you!" Naurot smield. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(Sakura' POV)

I knock on the door to Kankurou, and gaara's apartment. Kankurou open the door.

"Hey, is gaara there?"

"yah." He answers. Wierdo. Gaara comes to the door, and closes the door so we can take a walk.

"I'm suprised yo're here, not on a mission. My mission is here. AsKazeKage they believe that i need to marry. I thought about leaving to go to other villages, but i found you so i want to stay for a bit. "

"I thinkthat we have to stop meeting."

"Why?" Gaara's face became more stern yet sad.

"He found out. And he wants me pregnant."

"Are you?"

"Too soon to tell. I hope not."

"fine, so i can't see you anymore eh? That sucks."

"Yeah, um.." i can feel the tears running down. "Ithink you should watch out, Sasuke is out to kill you. maybe you should head back."

"Why? I cna beat him"

"I dunno this type. Hetoldme that onhis last mission he came across Itachi, and..."

"So he killed him once and for all." Gaara finished.

"Yeah."

"So,you think i shouldgo?"

"No! I don'twant you to."

"I want to keep you safe sakura, i don't want you to be hurt because of me staying. I'll leave first thing tomorow. and i want oyu to tell sAsuke, he nedd not to hurt you. You are theonly one in the world i'd ever do this for. I love youso much, and i've never really likedto confessmy feelings you know. i really want to marry you,ifyou ever get a divorce..." I can't stop crying.

"no, please Gaara, stay,we can still see each other! i don't listen to what i told you! i loveyou so much-God! please don't do this to me Gaara!" I hold onto him,

and he just follows through with it. I don't want him to go...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_"'So he's leaving? good. Now, maybe i don't have to kill him. Maybe i'll let him live, yeah, maybe..' _Sasuke said last night."

"So he did?" Gaara said, all his stuff packed and ready to go.

"I love you Gaara, pleasedon't go..."

"we wentover this yesterday. i doubt i'll findsomeone else, but if i did, i'd still remeber you were the first i ever loved after my uncle.

"Please, Gaara!" Naruto ran towards us and fianlly came to say good bye.

"Sorry, you couldn't stay longer Gaara, hope you can visit." Naruto looks at Sakura crying in gaara's arms.

"Yeah."

"Well, i guess this is goodbye huh!"

"un." he looks at me and we kiss for onemore time. Gaara starts to fade like sand in the wind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!-" Naruto hold onto me to keep me from running to nowhere. i reached my hand out to the sand.

"No..." Naruto looks at me and tells me. " Sakura-chan... Sorry, he's gone, except it, youhave to..."

"I... no... why did he have to leave me...

(Sasuke's POV)

'Why is she all over Naruto like that? Oh, probably watched Gaara, go away.. Hmpf, she should know better than to attach to Gaara? I'll show how much better i am for her...' I walk downthe street towardsTsunade's office. I think i'll pay her a visit.


	4. gone

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Gomen we had some computers difficulties for a lil bit!GRR...

Yeah, i'll probably eventually redo the chapters to get rid of the crappy mistakes, sorry i don't have compute rtime to write besides at 3:30 in the morning so i'm still a lil asleep, but i'll do better. I'll put up warnings, but i don't think i'll need to for a lil while. I can put up major abuse warnings too, cause it might get a lil nasty and this is really twisted if it becomes a NaruSaku because Naruto is married to Hinata, but i have a way that i thought up yesterday when i was hanging out with my freinds. one more thing... KAKASHI Will finally be in it! WEll, i don't know if it will be in this chapter he comes in, but he's like a father to Sasuke.This chapter may be longer, i got lots of things in my mind right now.

Kunoichi

Sakura finally comes home from Naruto's house and she runs into our room and slams the door. I'm in the living room shrapening my kunais and i hear a startling scream. My god, this woman'll drive me to smoke.

"Shut up Sakura! God, suck it up! DAMN!" I yelled very loud. She didn't listen ofcourse, she just has to yell back.

"Me shut up? Your the one with a dick up your ass!" She yells back. that really pisses me off! I run upstairs and she starts throwing kunais at me.

"Sakura?" I keep dodging the kunais,she getsme in the lag and that's it! "you've done it now Sakura!" I block the kunais with my own and kicked the door open. She screams as i throw my own kunai at her and she flips off the bed.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you attacking me?" I yell!

"I should ask you the same! You always take everything away from me! It's not fair! I used to love you and now you changed ever since you came back from Orochimaru! "

"No, i never changed. Orochimaru brought out the real me! you were too blind to notice!"

"I don't care Sasuke! I don't even care! i'm leaving!" She jumps up and runs out the door.

"you can't leave! Get your ass back here!" i grab her arm and pull her to me. i whisper. "If you do, i'll make sure Gaara really gets it. Tsuande-sama knows anyway."

"What! But you said..." She starts crying and she runs out screaming. "I'm leaving anyway! I'm gonna make sure i get the freaking divorce!" And i hear the front door slam. i walk to the bed and pick up that stupid notebook she always writes in. i read it.

_I'm gone_

_leaving_

_i'm gettin out of here_

_away from the place_

_to break all this shit_

_to break all his shit_

_cause i'm out of it_

_to hell what he think_

_i'm tired of his games_

_coming home everynight to the man_

_must be insane_

_i ain't gonna be scared no more_

_i'm tired of it_

_this boy must be trippin_

_everyday i'm just slippin_

_having an affair and from within_

_i know that ain't like me_

_no trustworthiness givin_

_i'm gonna give in!_

_i'm gone_

_leaving_

_i'm getiin out of here_

_away form thi_

And that was all she had written. i snapped and just destroyed the room. I through the book against the wall. i don't care. I kick down the dresser.

I knock all her accesories down and books journals and break all her cds. I throw all my kunais and let them hit the wall and everything else. i don't care! I scream and yell and even cry as i punch the walls over and over again. Left. Right. Left. right! I can't let this happen! I need her even if she doesn't want me! I keep punching the wall and Someone stops me. i look to see a man i used to know.

"Kakashi!" He looks up from his book. he's reading 'Come Come Memories" The newest volume.

"Yo." My old sensei says in response.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a very stern voice.

"I'm just here to help is all. Let's go someplace."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(POV)

I ran as i cried to no place at all. I ran where ever my legs brought me. I was too blinded by tears. i run and run and bump into someone.

"Sakura-chan?" It was a sweet kind voice... Hinata! I pasue and hug her real tight.

"can i speak to Naruto! It's really important!" I ask.

"Sure." Hianta sure ahs changed. Falling in love with Naruto made her open up and she is very out with things and speaks her mind these days. she isn't shy little Hianta any longer.

I sit in the living room and Hinata brings in some tea.

"Sorry, i guess Naruto just left for his mission, id like you to stay though, i have not been able to enjoy your company for so long. She exclaims. I smile, she's so nice.

"how are things goin with your husband?"

"It's horrible, he's very abusive these days..." Hinats's smile turns into more of a reasurance.

"It's alright, tell me, i'm here for you Sakura-chan. How are you taking it?"

"i don't know. i'm in big trouble though. I feel more comfortable telling you this not Naruto, it's a girl thing."

"I'm all ears." I look around to make sure no one is listening. Hinata gigles.

"Silly, nobody is here."

"Okay." I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Hinata takes in a breath and chokes on it when i said it.

"You are! How wonderful!" She cheers. She gets up and runs into the kicthen and yells. "i must bake you a cake how nice! i knew you could-"

"No, it's not good though." i cut her off. She puts the baking supplies away i hear, and walks in quietly.

"i don't know if it's Sasuke's." I looked down in misery.

"What, what ever do you mean Sakura-chan?" She sits close to me on the couch and rubs my back.

"I was, don't tell will ya?" She nods. "I have been having an affair with Sabaku No Gaara. and Wealwasy used pratection but one night i didn't care and i just...

_-Flash back-_

_(lemon warning)_

_"Can you come home with me? Sasuke is over on a big mission rumors said he's trying to defeat his brother Itachi for good I really don't feel like doing this recording right now."_

_"allright."_

_"Sakura." He asks, ashe kept rubbing my clit._

_"Mmmmmmmmmmmm?" I moaned._

_"we need a condom you know? i don't carry them on me you know."_

_"Oh, can't we just slack of without it tonight?" I say and i change positions for me to ride him._

_"Sakura, we can't you know that. We can't take the risk!" He pushes me up beofre i push him in._

_"Us doing this is a risk as it is, i don't care right now so come one!" i yelled back and slid onto him as i felt him inside me. it felt so good without the condom. _

_"OOOOOoooooh, Gaara..." _

_"sakura... Uhhh... I can't hold it any longer." He grunts as he climaxes and i can feel it inside me too. I get him out of me and put his manhood in my mouth and hereally starts to moan and pant.. he explodes all in my mouth and swallow it all. And he loses control. He pushes me down and shoves his hard cock into me and goes so fast oh god it was good._

_-End of lemon and flashback-_

"oh, that was the best sex i ever had... oh sorry Hianta, i was having a moment."

"I'ts fine."

"But my period never came like it should've 3 weeks ago. Sasuke never liked condoms cause he always wanted to keep his Uchiha clan going, and so it could be his or Gaara's. I'm in so much crap right now! I didn't know sasuke would become the way he is! I didn't know i would fall for Gaara, and i never wanted to get pregnant."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. Sadly, i cannot do much but hope everything will become good for you."

"They will." I say and wipe my face form the tears that bursted out from my eyes. "I,m divorcing."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hope you like.please review! 


	5. talking

>

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sorry, my cpu lost internet connections and was really retarded for the past few days. my bad...

Sasuke and Kakashi sat at the Ichiraku shop and ate some rame... well, kakashi had finished his...

"So sakura was cheating on you eh? I didn't think she had it in her." Kakashi continued.

"i didn't either! Sasuke complained.

"wEll, maybe it's true that over the years you've become abusive to her.. don't you think?"

"...if that's how you wanna put it... I'm afraid she'll leave me, i never truelly loved her the way she loved me so, but i really want toexpand the Uchiha clan once more."

"Maybe you are to anxious? How about this, i can take Sakura for a little while to let you cool off and i can maybe talk to her."

"Fine..."

"Good." Kakshi smiles through that same old mask.

"I still just don't know...i have a feeling she's hiding something from me.."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hinata was cleaning the house while sakura was resting on the couch. Hinata hears the doorbell, and asls who it was.

"Kakashi." the person on the other side answered. Hinata unlocks the door and lets him in.

"hello Kakashi-san.I can call you that right?"

"i'm not your teacher so i don't see why not."

"Okay, come have a seat, sorry bout that,Sakura-chan came over and i let her rest for a while. She hasn't been good lately."

"So i've heard. I just finished talking to Sasuke."

"So hey, how'd you know she was here?"

"I saw her running over hear and that was how i knew she was running from her house and i found Sasuke.

"oh." Hinata nodded and sat down her self after finishing her chores in the kitchen

"Sasuke has allowed me to take Sakura out of his hands until he cools off.

"wow, how nice of you. yes, that's a good idea because during me and Sakura-chan's conversation, she told me he doesn't feel comfortable having her over here with me and Naruto. you know why right?"

"Yes, but i doubt Naruto would ever take advantage of that and decieve you in such a way."

"I know, i don;t know what i'd ever do without him."

"So what were you and sakura talking about?"

"Well, i don't know if she wanted me to tell this to you, she told me to keep it asecret, but i really think that's the wrong thing to do, don't tell her you know from me k?"

"Sure."

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, so does Sasuke know? He really wants to have Uchihas you know?"

"No. She doesn't know who the father is."

"...oh."" Kakashi paused. "So, does she think this is another mans? or what?"

"She thinks it may be Gaara's, or Sasuke, she has no idea. She said she alwasy used rotection with Gaara, besides one night when she just lost it and didn't give a crap at all. Sasuke never used condoms she said and never will most likely until he gets what he wants."

"So, this makes things worse. I wish i could help Sakura, she didn't bringthis partly upon herself, not to blame her since she had no idea. but io think right now she only needs a friend and nothing more."

"Yeah, she does." Hinata said looking over to the couch with Sakura sleeping on it. She didn't look peacful or at rest though, she was even aching in her dreams...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(Sakura's POV)

2 days later Naruto comes back home tohis wife, Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried and gave her husband a hug and kiss. Naruto smiled.

"Hey babe, how are you doing, is everything okay?"

"Just fine here, but Sakura came over." Naruto smiled, but with a little worry.

"We just talked is all, she was really sad though." Hinata said sadly. "She told me that she's getting a divorce though!"

"That's great!" Naruto said brightly. "But, why are you still sad 'Nina?" Naruto used his favorite nickname for her.

"She said that she's pregnant. But she has no idea who the father is."

"O god. I... where is she now? Does Sasuke know?" Naruto panicked.

"No, Sasuke does not, Kaka-san does though and he's taking care of Sakura for a little while. She's beeen sleeping for 3 days straight though... she isn't even having a peaceful sleep either. She's so depressed."

"Oh, well, i think we should go visit, eh? Maybe after i get a change of clothes though..." Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" she hits him playfully and he locks the door as they begin to run around the house like little kids. Naruto catches her hiding in there bathroom in the bedroom upstairs. "So, you were saying a shower ne?" Naruto smirked. Hinata blushed. she sprays him with water and he grabs her and kisses her.

(lemon warning)

He turns the shower on and the water was freezing! Hinata shrieked but Naruto used his chakrya to keep the water heated. "Hey, just kidding." He laughs and turns the water to hot. He rids himself of any clothing. And takes of his wifes too. he kissed and licked her neck and when lower to her chest and licked her laft nipple, squeezing the other. hiantas hands wondered down towards Naruto's erection and grabbed it. she pressed down on thehead ofit and could feel the precum. Her hands moved up and down his shaft and Naruto shuttered in pleasure and puhsed himself onto Hianta's stomache and she gasped as she could feel him cum all overher chest. He picked her up and set her down on his watse, he then made 2 kagebunshins and she sucked on one bucshin, hitit from the back with the other and the real Naruto thrusted in and out ofher vagina hole and she just screamed and screamed though muffle since she had Naruto shoved down her throat-she couldn't take it. before she could come the bunshins had disapared and she puted. Naruto smiked and kept going. She finally came as did he. Then Naruto pulls out of her.

"Dang, Nina you get tighter every time." Naruto breathed.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hope you liked! Reviews! GRR yeah! 


	6. Kakashi and Ayame

yayness my homies!

this is a good one, kind of a lighter chapter for kakashi and for sakura to have some fun. Just read before i give it away. Very long.

Kunoichi

"Nee, Sakura. Youv'e been slacking lately, i heard you've been singing but you still have missions you know." Kakashi told Sakura looking at her through the mirror reflection. "Yeah, i need to train but i've been in so much lately and so, i guess i never found time." Sakura replied, doing a few push ups, let's say about 300 or so.

"Yeah, i noticed, specially your condition, if your a medic nin, then can't you tell if your pregnant or not?" kakshi said then realised his mistake.

"what? How do you know that i'm?"

"the question is, Sakura, why shouldn't i know?"

"well, i don't know who the father is."

"use you sense of Chakyra flow, can't you tell, Sasuke's flow wouldfeel different form-"

"Gaara."

"Yeah, if it was Gaara, it'd probably be less stable." Sakura closes her eyes in concentration. She opens them and a disapointed yet joyful face appeared. "Oh my God. Oh my god... God please tell me if i'm right..." Sakura runs into the bathroom and washes her face of.

"So?" Kakashi walks up towards her. She looks away from him, to keep from eye contact.

"Gaara's the father isn't he?"

"Twins." She whipered and cries onto her sensei's chest.

"Sakura, you do know who's fault this is? I don't want to hurt you but, this was brought on yourself."

"I know, but Sasuke seemed so nice when we first married I...I just don't know what happened..." She whipered though her teacher's chest.

"Ah, sakura,he has to know you know, i was talking to Sasuke, and he told me how he really doesn't want to be this way, he really wants you, but go talk ot him yourself. I can bring you over and leave the place to yourselves. If anything happens, i can help since i know my place best."

"No, i should go to him instead, ishould go to him yeah. i think i'll go tell him tommorow, when i'm ready." She looks up. Kakashi wipes a tear away from her eye.

"Hey, sensei, you've changed over the years." She chuckled. He smirks through his mask.

"well.." He looks around as if he was clueless yet hiding something. Sakura laughs.

"See how you've changed, you used to never let anyone come into body contact with you like i just did. Rememeber when Naruto wanted to hug you for entering us in the Chuunin exam?"

"Yea? I guess so." He blushes, cracks his neck and walks into his room.

"eh, where you going?" She yells playfully. He comes back reading his bok. She falls down anime style.

"I guess you haven't changed in that subject." He smiles through the mask, holding up his horrible book.

"Eh, Sakura, come here for a sec. I need some help with this." He tells her as he follows him tohis room. He goes into his closet looks through all his blackand blue outfits, his one jounin jacket, and even through his priceless ANBU clothing.

"Why do you keep your ANBU clothing?" Sakrua looking everywhere in his walk in closet. who knew he'd have so much clothes.

"Memeories." kakashi answers still hasn't looked up from his book while searching through his clothes.He picks out a few outfits covered with a bag. "Got it." He says. He lays them down on his bed and unzips them.

"Sakura, which one do you think would look best on me, the greyish-blue, black, or silky navy blue?"

"Kakashi? Suits? why?" Sakura asked so confused.

"Never though your old sensei could get a date huh?" there was an awkward silence.

"WHAT!" Sakura yells. "you have a date! This is unreal! With who?"

"Oh, Ayame, the girl at that ramen place, whatever it's called."

"i haven't been there in a while... But isn't she young?"

"Yeah, but hey, she likes older men, i like younger women...and older... and..."

"Okay, okay, don't need all that! But your mask?"

"oh, she knows what i look like without it. Remember the time when you and Naruto treated me there? you guys tried to get to see me without my mask. she was the only one who saw me without it. She told me when i asked her out.

"You asked her out?"

"Yea! Ofcourse, she looks even better after theseyears have gone by, she became manager there too. You should see her, man her hair going down her back, and she even highlighted it with silver streaks through it. I bet she's around a double D cup?..."

"KAKASHI!" Sakura smacks him for saying a perverted comment.

"So anyways, which one?"

"Try them on."

"right." he takesof his shirt and Sakura stands there all twitchy.

"NOT WHILE I'M IN HERE YOU JERK!" She blushes and stomps out.

He comes out with the navy blue on and even a hat tipped to the side.

"Whoa! my sensei looks good! Try on the black one, it'll match the mask better. are you wearing the mask.

"Eh, i dunno, maybe if she tells me to get rid of it i'll take it off, but i doubt it then people will see me,. unless we head to her place, or here then maybe we'll.."

"NEXT KAKASHI!" Sakura rolls her eyes. He quickly comes back out in the black.

"Black is so you, forget the silk, you look even sexier than you did when you were my sensei-" Sakura covered her mouth.

"Haha, iguess i should wear this stuiff more often eh Sakura-_chan_? He laughs. He takes off the hat and throughs it on the couch.

"What was that for?" She picks up the hat.

"too hattish. i like my hair when it's like this." He takes of his Hatae-ite head protector. His hair flowed down tohis shoulders, yet it still had a unique spikiness to it even on the side like usual.

" i love it."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"No you can't bring the book with you." Sakura tells him.

"But i always bring my book, what if i get bored?"

"YOU CAN'T GET BORED ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS! Besides, Rule number one-if you get bored then, so will she. On a date, the man does everything, pays for it all, creates the mood, everything. you made the move now finish it!" She explained.

"Oh, well, whatever." He walks into his room with that same laid back walk. He puts the book away. Walks back in and sits down.

"Okay, i putit away. Now what...Sakura-_sensei_?" Sakura laughs.

"your walk won't do, that sets a lazy-'i really don't care nor wanna be here' mood so you gots to fix that. Sakura walks around kakashi.

"knowing how most women walk on a date, i've seenher walk around in the restaraunt and it'd be something like this." Sakura walks around tilt a lil to side for flirt and lighly switches just like a model.

"Work it!"Kakashi cheered. That earned him a slap in the face. "now, she will walk somewhere around the lines like that, you have to stand staright, look up and walk like a gentlemen.straightened tue and...Eh? where's your tie?"Sakura noticed he wasn't wearing one.

"oh, i don't know how to tie one. Duh." Kakashi says non-chalantly. sAkura finds a black tie and ties it for him.

"Eh? Sakura, don't you think that a tie is too fancy?" She thinks about it.

"our right it'll never do."

"Next, rule number two- Don't be-"

"What was rule number one again?"Kakashi asked. Sakura sighs.

"DON'T BE A RETARD AND LISTEN! She yelled.  
"Rule number one is -if you get bored,so will she."

"Oh, yeeah that'sright, now, go on, rule number two is.."

" don't be a show off. Try toimpress her in a cool way. You know? You canbe your normal self cause you already seem pretty cool to me. Set that myterious tone on her, she'll love it. i know i would. Dont' ever ever listen to some stupid soap opera or them old people romances with the 'hey babe ho's ya doin'? ' and never do the growl, please oh please don't. It's so not cool.

" So, i shouldn't sound like this." Kakashi said with a hint of 'sexy' in his voice. It was so wrong.

"NO! don't be something you ain't plaese! She'll like the way you are and if not, she was never right for you in the first place." Sakura said.

"So, is that all?"

"No, rule number three- never go cheap. Please tell me wheere you guys ar egoing. If you even dare say-

"Ichiruka." Sakura cries.

"no! That place is so cheap! and plsu she works! there!" She bangs her head on the wall. "How can you be so lame kakashi? i though you were cool."

"calm down Sakura. Fine, we'll go to that place called, what is it? Mc.Donalds?i love them fries..."

"No! That place is even cheaper! What kind of place has a 'dollar menu'? think outside your cheap little box of your. Use that brain i know you have.

"well, she doesn't work there...fine. Okay, um how about an Italian restoraunt? I saw this place called Olive Branch up the street from Mc Donalds. It seemed expensive but i've been working extra lately for this night.

"God! That's great! Now, what do you get there?"  
"Um, some appetizer and a drink?"

"No! don't be stupid remember! you get whatever she wants, appetizers, salads, entree! deserts! all of that! And maybe some wine! Whatever she wants you get! Make suggestions!"

"I don't think i'm liking this part when it comes to my wallet... i have a feeling i might slip."

"I do too. But i'll help you. Rule number four. Be gentle and be yourself. Don't move to fast okay?"

"so, you're saying that we should eat, got to the park , then we walk back to her place, then i bang her!" Kakashi's face brightens up. Sakura's dace turns diguisted.

"EWWWWWWwwwww, NO! Don't belike that. That's perverted and gross."

"But Sakura, i am perver-"

"But she don't need none of that..."

"But you said be yourself-"

"Forget what i said! just, don't move too fast, that might scare her away. " His face saddens.

"What if she wants too?"

"Then you warn her about the consequences!"

"And then?" Kakashi's face lightens up with hope. Sakura sighs.

"then you can bang her." Kakashi jumps up.

"score!"

"whatever." Sakura rolls her eyes. "rule number five, don't lose her. literally, some guys have literally lost there dates at the park, she runs off and they don't find her and she never comes back to them.q

"Do yo think i'm that stupid? I'm a ninja."

"Well, Ino told me that Shikamru misplaced her on there first date, he fell asleep looking for her but she came back cause she truelly loved him.

"Hmm, well, i hope she'll come back if she loves me right?" Kakshi jokes.

"Yeah, right. just dontbe stupid like that. you can be pretty lazy yourself."

"no way! i'm not lazy at all!" H elooks at his watch. "Oh yeeah, news comes on, i gotta check the weather! Sakura canyou get the remote?it's right there on the tv stand." Which was right next to him.

"SEE! SEE WHAT I MEAN?" she yells.

"No, i don't but if you could've just handed me the remote we wouldn't have had this problem. " He says flipping through the channels.

"Kakashi! Huh! My god! your a bum!"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay, here you go. Remeber what i said" Sakura tells the 'ready for his first date in a while or even ever' Kakashi.

"right, well, i'm off."

"oh yeah! rule number 0-"

"How can there be a zero?"

"Because it's before number one and i forgot all about it. 'don't be late.' "

"Right." He leaves out and Sakura shuts the door.

"something tells me this is gonna go completly wrong."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sakura decided to spy on them, Kakashi knew she was there. He was supposed to be there by 7 but he wasn't. Nor was she.

2 hours later-

'my god, ho win the world is he so late?' they finally walk up in diffrent directions and laughed. Sakura could here them

"I'm sorry, i'm late." They said in unison. "well, you see i saw a dog and i adore dogs so i couldn't help but take it home then i remebered i can;t have a dog i'm allergic so then i had to by soem allergy medicine." Ayame said.

"You don't say? I didn't got through al that but i got lost on the road of life is all." Kakashi said cracking his neck like usual.

'didn't i tell him not to do that! They were both late, my god these two are alike!' Sakura said.

"So where are we going?"Ayame said.

"I have reservations at an Italian restoraunt." She smiled with her lsoft pink lip gloss on. She didn't look her age at all. 'for someone in her late 20's, she looks pretty young! thoughi don't look bad myself...' Kakashi thought. They were walking and they both walked the same!' i was partly right about the switching but why does she have her hands up holding her head like Kakashi is right now! they both are to much!'

"hey Kakashi!" She starts. kakshi looks at her, well he already was but you know what i mean. "You look really sexy in that suit."

"thanks, but i don't look half as sexy as you." She was wearing a fishnet sleeved black dress, showing off some cleavage, not toomuch though, how Kakshi liked it. She had one black eye liner and eye shadow, no need for mascara, she had different eyes then useual,almost like the moon. She worea fuzzy artistic styled hat with it to the side, and soem highhealed sandals. He dress came toherknees with a slit on one side that came up only 7 inches or so, not to high.

"yeah, right idon't even have anything revealing like you guys probaly like.."

"I like you the way you are, and i don't want you to be to revealing, that sounds slutty to me." Kakshi smiled throughhis mask. "Besides, i have a mask, that's odd."

"I love it though! It adds to you r mysterious laid back tone. it's really hott on you." They kept walking and finally reached the place. Sakura followed behind.

"here you go." They were finallys seated and Kakshi didn't even bother to pull out her chair for her! 'that idiot! he ruined it!' Sakra thought as she sat down at another table that was farely distant. Sakura ahd called over ino and Shikamaru last misnute so she wouldn't lookout of place. they brought Lee too.

"Hey, so, Kakashi's on a date? How sweet!" ino said while waiting for the watress to come so they could order.

"Eh? sounds troublesome to me..."

"Gai-sensei's dating!" they all went silent. "It's true i saw him1 He was with a girl named Cindy from aAmerica.. She's crazy! THey were so cool! Gai sensei..." Lee got all teary.

"yeah,so anyways, " Sakura continued, she looked overat Kakashi he was reading his stipid book agaibn. "NOO! I toldhim not to bring that stupid book!"

"ever thought that maybe he didn't maybe that one's her's? Geez, this night is very troublsome..." Shikamaru sighed. they saw Ayame take out of her puse 3 more of the books and showed Kakashi. She sat on his lap as they read the book together

"So what'd you wanna eat?" kakashi asked.

"Oh, um just , maybe some appetizers and drink?"

"That all!" kakshi was shocked.

"Yeah, i'm a light eater, i always wonderedhow that Naurto guy can eat so much ramen."

"Yeah, same here."

"so what're you eating?"

"Eh, maybe a salad and spaghetti."

"Hm.. that sounds good. I think i'll get that instead.

Finally, they were served and Kkashi ahd the spaghetti alfredo, and Ayame had spaghetti with tomato sauce. Kakahi actually let his mask down!

"Eh, Kakashi-_kun_, How does yours taste?" She blushed when she saw his whole face again.

before she knew it she had a mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth!

"Kwkwkshmmee!" She lughed as she ate the mouthful of spaghtti alfredo.

"Good?" Kakshi asked, with a huge smirk on his face. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes. but now it's pay back!" She makes pushes some of her food into his mouth and Kakashi swallows it whole!"

"Ouch!That was an accident"he smiled at himself for accidently almost choking on spaghetti. they alughed.

"i can't even see his face!" Sakura yelled mad that she still couldn't see his face with out the mask! "why is his back turned?"

"Casue he's cool like that."Ino, and Lee answered. Shikamaru half asleep.

"I think it's Shikamaru's bedtime." Ino, giggled."

"you go that right right babe." He said slighly. They turned to Kakashi and Ayame, they had stood up and left, without even a desert! Kakshi's mask was back on and he looked at SAkura, he gave her a thumbs up. hewas acting the way she told hime not to! but it was working out fine...

"So, kakashi, wanna tak eme home?" She asked.

"Well, i guess i am aren't i?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She giggled.

Whe they reached her apartment and they stood outside her door. Ino and her husband left and so did Lee. Sakrua watched.

"thanks for taking me out, i had a lot of fun." Ayame said. against the door, shoulders exposed from loos fitting sleeves. kakshi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, me too." They looked into eachothers eyes and -Woah! 'i ain't watching none of that!' Sakura panicked and decided she would sneak off. Then they kissed and Kakshi's hands wondered to her butt and she took hishand and palcedit on her lag were her skrit ended and her lifted it up slowly.

"let's see what you can do my Jounin Ninja boy. She said as she pulled him into her home and locked the doors shut.


	7. No turning Back

I've made up my mind for this story, it might upset you, or you may think 'wow, that was ...' and be left thinking, it'llhave a sequel ...most likely that is...and if so it'll be very different but good! i didn't have asmany spelling errors did i! HAHA! i rock! But whatever...

i just realized something too-i never ever put uip a disclaimer! i don'think it's as important toput every freaking chapter, if you agreed to sign up for then you know you don't own anything-so whatever... i don't own anything but kakashi-no, kidding i don't own Naruto becasue if i did then Sakura would hook up with Gaara-and i have an idea bout that too..) i own the lyrics though i write them myslf if you haven't noticed.

Kunoichi

'Kakashi was supposed to be back to his house by now to say goodbye. How could he be late.. oh right that Ayame...' Sakura rolls her eyes at the thought. Kakashi finally drops by with a puff of smoke.

"yo! Sorry i'm late, i had a sudden change of plans..." He said with a light blush.

"yeah, well let us keep the sudden change to yourself. Now, aren't you gonna say atleast goodbye?" Sakura replies.

"well, Sakura, it's been nice having you here, and help me get my date! I have another today at 5, we plan to watch you in concert-"

"Oh god! i forgot! Must practice! Bye Kakashi, you helped me out lots!" She runs out after a light hug form her former sensei.

At her practice, she kept up rpetty well and better than she thought after forgetting the concert.

"I don't need you anymore..." she finishes off. tHe dancers pose and when Sakura gives them the que they get some water to cool off. She goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She whispers to herself. "Man, Sakura, you gota lot of stuff goin on... why did you allow yourself toeven do that toyour husband, you should've not been so slutty. To emotional... if your divorcing then do it! It's your fault..." One of the dancers yell. "Sakura, we're ready." "Right."

_my fault-this shouldn't happen_

_your fault-things couldn't happen_

_our fault-we never happen_

_i think we better of with things that don't happen._

Sakura sang and danced with a kunai pouch stapped to her leg. she had it loaded too.Sakura started to rap na dit was in english.(anything i make up is japanese unless i say otherwise)

_i wanted you at first but i changed my mind_

_i know i sound slutty but after all it's alright_

_i don't need all this stuff in my face_

_humans always trippin-trippin on that lace_

_need to tie things up_

_and i can get back up_

_cause i know i can do better_

_than do what i did to you_

_i'm sorry_

_konnichiwa, soyonara_

_it was nice staying by your side_

_but not forever_

_and never_

_will i make thesame mistake _She began to sing again and she even atarted to get even more into it emotionally then ever.

_No! No!_

_no no No!--i'll ever let go--------_

_this pain i can't take it-----_

_no no!_

_oh please i'm sorry for what i did_

_i'mthe real criminal_

_what i did wasn't juvenile _

_but it was just wrong._

Sakura took out a kunai and got ready to trhow it.

_i'll rid myself- _She through it to the wall!

_form this world-i can't take it no more--..._she finished and the stage dancers and crew clapped because it was such a good practice.

"do that well tonight, and i'll love you!" her manager shouted in joy! Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura takes a break from her day before the concert and decided she needed togoback home. when she finally got there, sh e opened the door to see Sasuke sitting. Just. Sitting.

"Sasuke? I'm home..." She greeted him wondering ifhe was okay. Sasuke didn't turn to her. He kept his back turned.

"hn." And it stayed silent for a few minutes but Sasuke spoke up first.

"So? Don't you think you have something to explain to me?" he was really trying to hide the emotions he had taking control of his body ad mind. And heart.

"yeah. Actually i do." Sakura walks up tohim and sits downnextto him. She leans forward and kisses him sweetly. He smaked her in the face.

"Sasuke? i wantedyou to feel better after i tell-"

"tell me what? That your carrying twins by Sabaku No Gaara?" He turns to look her in the yes and his tone was fierce.

"how did?-but i-" She was confused and twisted up inside. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. i regret everyhting... even marrying you..."

"I do too.." He says. And Sakura was suprised he never hit her after she said those words. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. He gets some water for her. She takes it.

"Why are being nice tome Sasuke?" She asks.

"The only reason i acted the way i did towrard you was beacause i always had other things on my mind- i wanted to keep up the Uchiha clan! iw as too anxious to care how you ever felt. I only wanted to get in your pants Sakura, i got what i wanted but things don't turnsout good at all! Why does it have to be him? i never thought you'd become so slutty Sakura. And that's why..." Sasuke pauses. His face turns to anger.

"Your out of here." Sakura looks up.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me. I'm the one who pays for this house even when you have so much cash from your career! It shouldn't matter! You're leaving tomorow. I'm getting this divorce like you wanted. Go home to Gaara for all i care!" Sasuke yells. He grabs her arm and a kunai.

"just remember the pain life youlieved and gave me." He cuts deep into her skin a kanji letter-Pain. the letter was carved into her deep on her shoulder.

"This type of scratch won't heal." Sakura commented. Sasuke got up and cleaned off his kunai. "But your a medic nin, you can fix it."

She shakes her head. "I don't plan to."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

She finished her rap and began the last part of the song. She trows the kunai and it was causght by someone in white and purple she noticed.

"i can't ake it no more--" She sang. Thenshe looked to see the person that caught her kunai-gone. She was dispointed, not many people in the crowd could catch it so easily, she could throw at a very fast spead, just as fast as the Sannin.

back stage she gets dressed back into her normal clothing and while she takes of her tank top. She turns around to see to her suprise-

"Hello, Kunoichi." He called her by her 'singer' identity. she blushes and yellsat him.

"What's your problem-i'm dressing!" He laughed.

"I've seen you naked many times before Kunoichi." He smirked. She looked disturbed.

"How? Big fan?"

"Very. I know everything about you Kunoichi-or shall i call you Sakura?" He said. She was taken back but recovered fast.

"Yes, my point exactly. Now, tell me,is it true that you are going to have Uchihas?"

"How do you know that?"

I'm a medic nin, i'm suprised you don't remember me.. i remember every last bit of you Sakura-_san_. But answer me please. I am ofno harm to you."

"Okay then.No, i'm not having Uchihas, i'm pregnant yes but with the Kazekage."

"Is that so, thank you for this info. But wouldn't that make you unfaithful to your husband Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, i regret it too, but he was so abusive is all.. by the way, you caught my kunai?"

"Yes i did." He places it back in her hands. "Nice throw. And now i must leave. i prmise you that this info is safe with me, just a wondering from a fan..." He left with a blink of an eye. "Just great! my number one fan is a stalker!" she sighs.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Did you like? Sauke changed right? Yeah, his talk with Kakshi helped him out and he triedtosay in the nicest way thathe wanted her out. I mean he can't have Uchihas with a woman that was slutty right? Next chapter...

"I don't care, becasue ofhim, i don't have my job for a while... i don't think this will work..."

"but i can't go back, i stilll love you..."

THese chapeters may be thelast few beofre part two-wich willbe t rated, and much different.


	8. nope sorry, just a note

uh... gomen to all of you who are watign for next chappie, unfortnantly, it won't be up for a while longer... i have the rest of this story on my computer, just hve to post it... and it might take some time with this slow computer...sorry about it... laters for now, it'll be up by next week hopefully... maybe tommorow... 


	9. No one to turn to

"Oh god i love

**No one to turn to**

Sakura was sitting at Gaara's house. Gaara was thinking and there was a long darkning silence.

"So can i stay with you? Just like we wanted?" Gaara thinks even harder.

"I can't. we can't."

"Why not! You said that we-"

"Forget what i said! I don't care, because of him, i don't have my job for a while! You can't just go around to anyone and sleep with them like we did. It's wrong and i'm sorry, but i regret it. It doesn't sound like me when I say that you might do the same thing to me."

"I'd never cheat on you Gaara!"

"You don't know that. And plus, we live in two different villages."

"I don't have a place to live! i can live here!"

"Your career?

"i... i don't know... But your gonna make me raise this child on my own?"

"Twins."

"I... right..."

"We can split them up. We both i think agree that we won't work out so um...yeah, we don't have to let them know right?" SAkura wipes the tears from her eyes. Gaara comesup to her and embraces her.

"I don't wanna notsee you again..." Sakura cried.

"You'll see me."

Sakura heads back to her home. when she is back in Konoha. She sees that same guy from the concert. He eyes her and Sakura looks back at him. He walks up to her and asks. " Why did he do that? Why would Gaara, let you down like that?" Sakura turns to face him.

"I don't know! It's all my fault! just kill me now!"

"I'll give you a chance to live again..."

"But i don't even know your name-"

"no need to.

"But how do you know me so well? It's as if you were Orochimaru or something."

"But we both know he is gone."

"I know."

"So how about it? I can help you, you can live with me."

"But your a stranger. Besides, i'm not going to be living with another man and then end up sleeping with them-"

"You don't like being the slut you are do you? He smirked.

"No. I'm the KUNOICHI. i love singing and dancing, but i don't like being the way i am anymore."

"I can get rid of them."

"nani?"

"The twins. I'm a medic."

"i am too, well not anymore really..."

"You can't do your own surgury on yourself just yet. I can perform the abortion-"

"No. The twins i carry are completely inncocent, they were not born a sin, but born from it. I'm keeping them and giving one to Gaara,and make sure they stay seperated.

"Fine.If that is what you want.So be it. You will stay with me and that is a command, i am much more stronger than you, and i won't touch you in any way. let's go." He grabs Sakura.

"No!" She rips her hand away from his grasp. "i don't even know your name!"

"Kabuto."

"oh so now you tell me..." She rolls her eyes.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

Shorter than the others(though they were short too), but it does the job! So, that's the end of part one and i'll have part two out some time, can't say when because my computer chooses when the internet works or not, and i have a busy summer you know? laters my homies!


End file.
